


Differences

by kohiya



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Borrowing your brother's lover, M/M, Past Sun Ce/Zhou Yu, but if you're dead you probably won't notice amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiya/pseuds/kohiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Quan’s expression was uncharacteristically hesitant. He suddenly looked so desperately young – a mere shadow of the ruler he was and those of Wu knew him to be. So much less like the ruler and more like the young man that had just lost his brother. The hand on Yu’s arm tensed, wordlessly seeking comfort that Yu was not sure he would be able to give.<br/> </p><p>Sun Ce is dead. Zhou Yu seeks comfort from the most - yet, <i>least</i> - logical place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wanted to put "spoilers for every single bloody Warriors game in existence; Sun Ce dies!" in the summary, just for kicks, but that would be immature (though true). When you're up to eight main games plus gazillion spinoffs, though, all with essentially the same story-line... can't change history, I guess. Aside from, y'know, making a game about it.
> 
> ... imeanwhosaidthat.
> 
> Loves ya, Koei ♥

  


That… _essence._ It was strong enough that Zhou Yu could _taste_ it; taste it on the very tip of his tongue. Everything that made a Sun a Sun – the steadfast determination, that radiating sense of power and sense of _being_. It was so familiar and so _comforting_ and Yu relished it as his tongue relentlessly plundered the other’s mouth.

But those hands gripping at his arms weren’t quite as strong as he remembered, their touch not quite as calloused. Indeed, even those lips weren’t quite the same; they were softer and bruised so _easily_. This he didn’t recall either. Yu bit one before soothing it over again with his tongue and was distantly surprised to taste the sharp metallic tang of blood. The resulting whimper, too, was foreign; foreign enough to make Yu pull back and assimilate what exactly was going on, suddenly painfully aware of who the person he was kissing – only moments prior – _wasn’t._

Sun Quan’s expression was uncharacteristically hesitant. He suddenly looked so desperately _young_ – a mere shadow of the ruler he was and those of Wu knew him to be. So much less like the ruler and more like the young man that had just lost his brother. The hand on Yu’s arm tensed, wordlessly seeking comfort that Yu was not sure he would be able to give.

Quan’s voice was quiet even amid the resounding silence, breath warm against his cheek. “Brother would not want us to mourn his passing.”

Yu’s laugh was short and humourless. “He doesn’t have a choice.”

A forced laugh. “I’m sure he’d find this whole situation quite amusing.”

He couldn’t find the words to respond immediately. It seemed oddly ironic that the only person that could even begin to quell the desperate loneliness was his lover’s younger brother, but at the same time it made perfect sense in a way he couldn’t quite put into words.

“Yes,” he settled with, letting those almost-but-not-quite-the-same hands trace over his skin.

It was dark, he was suddenly cold – Ce was gone now, and not even Quan’s gentle touches ( _hesitant…_ different _because Ce never hesitated, he was always running into things head-first, ablaze with the fury of passion_ ) could stop the tightening in his chest.

As they moved closer – relishing in what warmth the other could offer – Zhou Yu, shutting his eyes in the hopes of joining the land of dreams, tried desperately to fool himself into believing that Sun Ce was the one lying beside him once more.


End file.
